Touken no Nageki
by blackangel1122
Summary: They don't really understand anything about Zoro's swords. All they know is that he is good at using them. The swords are his important tools to become the best swordsman in the world. So how come he came back without them? And instead..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

They do not really understand anything about Zoro's swords. All they know is that the guy is good at using them. The swords are his important tools to become the best swordsman in the world. So how come, after their last adventure, he came back without them..? And instead..

**Disclaimer**

I do not own One Piece. All of the crazy "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen", "Oni Giri", "Mirage Tempo", "Usoppu Superu", "Diable Jambe", "Ranburu Boru", "Cies Fleur", "Coup de Vent", and "Yahazu Giri" are copyrights of Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Extra Adventure! An Uninhabited Island?<strong>

"There's really not much in this island, huh?", commented Usopp who disembarked from the Thousand Sunny right after the hyperactive Strawhat Pirates' captain.

"Seems like it.", agreed Sanji who was puffing his favorite cigarette, King Brand.

The crew couldn't find anyone in sight. Only trees, plants, and the shoreline are in front of them while the sea lies outreached behind them. On the far left of the shoreline is a high cliff where a dilapidated light tower is still standing proud. It seems like the island they got off is uninhabited.

Nami stared at the light tower. The light tower is a big mystery, if this is really an uninhabited island. Even if it is a dilapidated light tower, the fact that it was built means that there are - or _were_ - people living in the island. So then, why is there no one in the beach? Why is there no sign of civilization and even people?

She looked back to the sea. The New World is a fascinating and challenging place for a navigator, indeed. Despite the knowledge that she gained at Weatheria, nothing can really beat the real experience. It was just a few hours ago that they were harshly tossed around by deadly waves because of a storm and now they are docking at an island where the climate is sunny. There are even no signs of the freaky storm at the horizon.

"A mysterious, uninhabited island.", chuckled Robin. The archaeologist seemed to love the idea. The crew understand, though. For islands such as this, there might be a good history that can be dug somewhere out there.

"Oh-hoh-hoh!"

The crew looked at the direction of the voice. It was Luffy, squatting down and holding up some mysterious wild green animal. They started walking towards the guy to see what the wild animal that caught their captain's attention was.

"What's that?", asked Chopper who was the first person who came near their Captain.

Looking at the animal closer, it was really cute. It's green fur is so fluffy. The body of the animal is round and its ears are elongated. Its legs are just like that of a rabbit and only has three toes. It has big eyes which resembles so close to that of a baby's. When the little animal smiled, the crew's heart fluttered.

"Kawaii~!". They chorused, except for Robin and Zoro. The woman just chuckled into her fist while the swordsman just looked at the animal with his arms folded into his chest.

"Just what is this island?", mumbled Zoro to himself. As softly as he had said it, Nami's ears was sharp enough to hear it. Her sense of hearing is sharp due to the fact that she was making use of it during her thieving days.

"Do you feel something about this island, Zoro?", Nami asked the swordsman. Nami's hunch about the weather is always good. However, Zoro's instinct about people and places are oftentimes spot on. The proof about this is that they can always count on Zoro to come at the right places at the right time despite the fact that he is an idiot when it comes to direction.

The others looked at the two of them, confused. Unlike the two of them, it seems that the others do not feel odd about the island. Except for Robin, who is wearing her all-knowing poker face once again.

Zoro looked at his swords.

"No.", he said plainly. "Nothing's wrong"

- o 0 o -

Something is wrong with the island and Zoro can feel it. He just can't tell why.

Sandai Kitetsu was emitting and intimidating presence. It is as if the sword is baring its fangs. This has never happened before. In fact, the presence that he is more used to is blood-lusting. The kind of wild frenzy when the swordsman is about to go on a bloodbath.

Shusui felt a lot more heavier than normal. Although it is not that significant, Zoro can tell that the weight of the sword is different from before they had set foot on the island.

On the other hand, Wado Ichimonji is as silent as ever. The said sword does not really provide a problem with Zoro, unlike the other two which are either temperamental or problematic. However, the silence of the said sword is not welcomed at this point. It feels a whole lot creepier.

Zoro know there is something wrong with the island. But he did not say it. He preferred to watch over how things would work out. He will act according to the development of their adventure on this island.

- o 0 o -

"Luffy.", Robin called out to their captain. "I think its better if we explore the island. Let's see if there is really are no people living here."

"I think that's a great idea.", Nami seconded. "Let's take this opportunity to gather some food and water, as well, before night falls."

Nami assigned food hunting to Luffy, Brook, and Robin. She, Sanji, and Chopper will find water. Chopper will also find herbs and plants which can be used for medicine along the way. Usopp and Franky will remain at the ship to do necessary repairs along with Zoro who will act as their bodyguard.

"Yosh! Minna, let's go!" Luffy excitedly exclaimed. "Let's find food and water! And then will have dinner and a campfire"

Everyone went on their own task.

"Nami-swan~!", Sanji flirtatiously called out to the navigator who was already walking in front of them. His eyes had formed hearts and his body was swaying. "I will always follow you so just go ahead and lead the way."

"Shut up, Sanji-kun!", Nami snapped back. "Let's finish this quickily so that we can get off this forest soon. This whole island is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah," Chopper said quietly. "I got that feeling too. As if there is something evil hidden in this place."

"Right?", Nami turned back to the two for the confirmation.

"Why am I not feeling it, though? For me, this only seems like an ordinary island.", Sanji said gave a thoughtful look.

"Maybe it's my animal instict?", Chopper guessed. "I may have eaten the Hito Hito fruit which gave me human attributes but my instincts as an animal remains. And animals have good instincts when it comes to danger."

"Hou."

"I have a feeling that there is something wrong with the air here.", Nami said seriously. "Something ominuous, stale, and ..."

Nami sniffed the air, perhaps getting a better description to fit the smell in the air.

"Steel.", Chopper said. "It's faint but it definitely is steel."

Nami and Sanji looked at the doctor. Sanji breathed in the air. The doctor is right. Even though it is just faint, the smell of steel is stuck in the air. The same smell that the crow's nest has. The same smell that a certain swordsman possess.

Sanji shook his head before his mind wandered off to something weird.

"Does that have something to do with what you ask the shitty swordsman a while ago?", asked Sanji.

"Yeah," Nami replied. "I have a feeling that his instincts are working overtime right now. After all, that guy's a beast. I think he senses something since he had his alert look on. You know that look when he senses danger approaching? I thought he will tell us something, but he just decided to shut his mouth up!"

Sanji nodded. If what Nami has been fretting over is true, then that means they will have a heck of adventure within this island.

- o 0 o -

Zoro was on the beach the whole time. He was looking at the light tower. Even now, he can't shake off the ominuous feeling that is filling his senses.

Just as the sun was kissing the horizon, Sanji, Nami, and Chopper appeared first. There are ten barrels at the cart that Chopper is pulling while Sanji was carrying two himself. Nami was carrying some in jugs. After a few minutes, Luffy, Brook, and Robin arrived. Robin was carrying some mushrooms and other edible plants in her arms. Brook was carrying a big loot of which seemed to be meat over his shoulders. Luffy, on the other hand, was carrying a big creature over his back.

Sanji started cooking on the beach and was assisted by Chopper. Nami, Robin, and Brook were on Sunny-go's deck having tea. Luffy, Franky, and Usopp are getting the fire woods ready for the camp fire that will be held after dinner.

"Oi!", Sanji called out to the swordsman. "If you're just standing around there, better help out, shitty _marimo_!"

It was no surprise that there are times when the swordsman needs to be called before he helps out. However, what really surprised Sanji was that Zoro didn't snort back with the insult he just spewed. The swordsman gave one last look to the light tower before he made a move to help in the cooking.

'Is it really that bad?', Sanji thought to himself.

- o 0 o -

The dinner was the same as usual. Everyone was in a good mood and was having fun. Even Zoro was affected with the festive mood. As usual, Brook played a song with his guitar and Franky, Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp danced to the tune.

When the moon was at its peak, the crew members fell into slumber one by one. The ladies went to sleep in the girl's quarter at the Thousand Sunny. Sanji preferred to stay in the boy's quarter, as well, thinking of the welfare of his beloved ladies who will be left alone on the ship if he won't do so. The other boy's was sleeping peacefully at the beach, right next to the camp fire that is still burning the remaining fire woods. Zoro, on the other hand, preferred to stay at the Crow's Nest to train as he was taking the night watch.

Zoro did his usual routine. Two-hand push ups, One hand push ups, barbel lift, and such. When he finished his regular routine, he took his towel from the rack and looked out of the window at the boys who were sleeping on the beach.

Chopper was using Luffy's stomach as a pillow while the latter was sprawled on the ground. Usopp have taken a blanket to cover himself from the cold night. Brook and Franky was sleeping with their backs to the sky, as well.

'Good.', Zoro sighed in relief. 'Nothing seems to be wrong.'

He had been tensed all day, waiting for any unknown enemies or unexpected circumstances who will jump on them. But so far, there had been none.

Zoro picked up his green coat ad put it on. He decided to jump down from the Crow's Nest and take watch on the deck. That was when he noticed something moving at the light tower.

People.

Headless walking people.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

This is not a one-shot story. This will be a multi-chaptered story. I only write a few stories with many chapters since I am not really a diligent person when it comes to writing. Teehee~ 3!

I am really hoping that you guys will like this. This is my first fanfiction for One Piece. In addition, my first Boy's Love fanfiction! yey! And yeah, I am a shipper of Zoro and Sanji.

By the way, the Japanese may not be the right one so please, if you know the real translation or if my translation is wrong, please do advise me. I will gladly consider it. The English translation is "The Lament of the Swords".

Please leave good (and constructive criticism?) reviews. If I made the characters too out-of-character, oh well. That's that. I am not Oda-sensei, after all. Hehehe.

**Preview**

_Chapter 2: Charge to the Light Tower! Zoro is in Trouble?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**

They do not really understand anything about Zoro's swords. All they know is that the guy is good at using them. The swords are his important tools to become the best swordsman in the world. So how come, after their last adventure, he came back without them..? And instead..

**Disclaimer**

I do not own One Piece. All of the crazy "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen", "Oni Giri", "Mirage Tempo", "Usoppu Superu", "Diable Jambe", "Ranburu Boru", "Cies Fleur", "Coup de Vent", and "Yahazu Giri" are copyrights of Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Charge to the Light Tower! Zoro Is in Trouble!<strong>

"What the fuck?", Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. There is just no way that people walk around headless. Unless this island is a ghost island, then there is no way - wait!

They don't even know what island this is!

Zoro immediately jumped off-board and stealthily ran towards his captain. The light house is still far-off so he does not have to worry about being heard. And besides, it would be a miracle if these headless people does not even know they were there considering that the bonfire is still lit!

"Luffy, wake up!", he kneeled at his sleeping captain and shook him. He proceeded in waking up the other boys.

"Mmmm.. What is it, Zoro?", Luffy asked. There is drool dropping from his mouth, but he preferred to rub his eyes to keep himself awake.

The other boys also woke up, but Zoro can see that they were still sleepy. At least, they were making a commotion already so it won't be difficult to fully wake them up.

"The adventure you were waiting for since this morning is here.", Zoro grinned dangerously. Although he feels that there is something wrong with the place, he can't turn his back from adventure and danger after all. And he know his captain is the same. Besides, he is quite confident that his nakama-tachi were all strong as well. They can fend off for themselves. And if they can't, they can still help each other out.

Luffy's eyes twinkled at the mention of adventure.

"Adventure?", Luffy seemed to be fully awake now. So are the others.

"What? What? What is it?" He heard Usopp say.

"Look at the light tower.", Zoro stood up.

The remaining boys looked at where Zoro indicated. Surely enough, a group of headless people are still visible from where they were standing.

"H-H-H-Headless people?", the boys chorused with their jaws dropped. Luffy's eyes turned into twinkles as he felt excitement for the impending adventure that they will face. Chopper and Usopp, on the other hand, only had the whites of their eyes remaining because of fear. Brook looked the same minus the eyes. After all, he has no eyes since he is all bones - skull joke! Franky's look was more of disbelief than fear.

"Yaro domo!", Luffy shouted. "Let's go!"

Luffy started running towards the light tower but he was stopped by Zoro by the cheek. Luffy's cheek just stretched, though.

"Wait, Luffy!", Zoro called off the excitement from his captain. "We have to decide first who will stay here to tell the others."

"Just decide it then. Hurry!", Luffy jogged in place. Zoro remained on holding on to his captain's cheeks just in case he really ran off first and stir trouble for the rest.

"Let's get some sticks, then.", Zoro suggested.

"No!". Chopper, Usopp, and Brook shouted.

"Jankenpon?"

"No!"

"Then, who will stay here then?", Zoro screeched while an obvious vein was popping in his temple out of irritation.

"That's not the issue here!", Usopp slapped him. "The question should be who would want to go with you monsters!"

"Ohoh," Zoro went into his teasing mode, "Is the Brave Warrior of the Sea getting the I-can't-enter-the-light-tower disease?"

"I-I have been c-cure of that d-disease f-for a long time n-now!", Usopp bravely declared.

"Cool!", Chopper looked up to the liar with amazement.

"Then, you will be coming too?"

"O-Of course!" Usopp exclaimed. His face turned pale after that. He really can't believe he is an idiot, being easily gauded into something scary such as going after headless people!

"T-Then, I'm c-coming too!", Chopper gulped down his fear. He must show his worth. He will do all he can.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!", Brook broke into his trademark laugh. "Then, I am coming as well."

"That means you will be the one left behind, Franky.", Zoro stated. The other man just nodded.

"You guys, be careful.", Franky told them off.

Zoro released his hold on the captain and the latter man dashed off at full speed. He ran after his captain and the others followed, as well.

- o 0 o -

They did not see anyone when they arrived at the front gate of the light tower. Luffy was standing mighty proud while surveying the place. Zoro just stood beside him, his arms folded across his chest. Chopper and Usopp were hiding behind a rock. Brook was squatting right beside the rock where the two men were hiding.

"Oi! Luffy!", Usopp called out. "There's no one here anymore. It would be better to go back to the Sunny-go."

"No!", Luffy declined. "Let's have some fun first. Let's go!"

Luffy charged towards the tower while Zoro just followed behind him. Soon enough, they were joined by the other three. When they entered, there was no one inside the tower. The only thing they can see is a long winding staircase which both leads upward and downward.

"So?", Zoro asked. "Where do you want to go, Captain?"

"Shishishi!" Luffy smiled childishly. "We're going down!"

- o 0 o -

They have been running down the staircase for a while now but they can't find any room or even the end of it. The only thing that's surrounding them is a wall of bricks.

When they reached the bottom of the steps, Zoro smiled wickedly. The headless people that they were looking for were all down at the basement, waiting in queue to in front of a huge door. There were bulky guards at the door who seemed to be checking the wrists of the 'headless' people.

Looking at them closely, they don't seem to be headless. In the darkness of the night, they look as if they have lost their heads since they have a black garb over their head. Now, Zoro can see the trick since they are in a brightly lit room.

"Intruders!", shouted one guard. A couple more guards assumed position. All the 'headless' people dispersed closer to the door. "Be quick in checking the remaining indwellers! They will be safe inside the room."

'Indwellers?', Zoro's mind was working non-stop. He had heard what the guard had said. It did not escapes his eyes that the said indwellers were not even fazed by their presence. As if they do not care whether Zoro and the rest were there.

The guards charged forward. The men were pointing their spears at them with utter bravery. Zoro just smiled wickedly while wrapping his bandana on his head and tugging it into a tight knot. Luffy has already started his own rampage, doing his _Gomu Gomu no Muchi_ right off the bat. He took out almost a quarter of the men who were attacking them. Brook, Chopper, and Usopp had their own group of adversaries to take care of.

"Oi, Luffy. Don't take out all the fun.", Zoro called out to his captain.

"Shishishishi.", the black-haired brat just laughed it all off.

Zoro brought out his three swords for the fight. He blocked off the advances of six men at once. The six men who have attacked him did not even draw out at least 1% of his swordsmanship.

"Tatsu", he chanted one of his signature moves. "Maki!"

The twister move hauled the men up on the air. Even with the seemingly one-sided strength of the fight, Zoro felt strange. Again, his swords were having their unusual 'temper'. The same one that he has felt when they landed on the island. It was as if there was a tingling feeling with them. Oddly enough, it was even stronger than what it was the last time he felt it.

"You can feel it, right?", one of the guards talked to him in the midst of the fight.

"Feel what?", Zoro smirked. Not minding the guy who talked, he fended off the others who were attacking him. On his left, Luffy was rampaging with his _Gomu Gomu no Gatling_. Usopp is fending himself with his Kabuto while Brook is happily sparring with the guards who are half-scared of him because he is just all-bones. Chopper was on his horn point.

"Your swords." the man continued. Everything went still. The guards seem to stop at their attacks but nevertheless were still pointing their weapons at him. "As a swordsman, you can feel your swords, right? And you know that there is something wrong with them. That something wrong will happen. I suggest you throw them out into the sea before you regret it."

Zoro gritted his teeth and gripped his swords tighter. He can feel the tension around him going up a notch. Luffy had his serious face as well. Brook, as a swordsman himself, seemed to understand their conversation. Usopp was seriously waiting in defense position.

The standstill was broken when the door behind the guards creaked shut. The guards attacked them again. This time, the guards who were busy checking the 'indwellers' also joined in the battle.

There were ten men who went after Zoro. It seemed that there were more people who came after him and Brook than after Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. He was about to defend himself when he felt the weight of the sword messing up his rhythm. A spear grazed his right shoulder and seem to hit a nerve. His grip on the sword on the right loosened and he slightly went off-balance. Despite that, he still managed to block and deflect the attacks of the spears.

The men they faced off were not particularly strong to defeat them. However, it was the lack of killer intent in the battle that made it difficult for the Strawhats to go all out. It seemed that the guards were only protecting something - that it was just an attempt to scare them off - and they were not really trying to kill them.

It was moments later that Zoro felt his eyelids becoming heavy.

'Shit!', he thought to himself. The spears are spiked!

"It's taking effect.", the guard who spoke to him a while ago spoke. "Men! Stay on your ground!"

He deflected, blocked, and attacked for a little longer. He was too strong to be beaten down by a poisoned spear! He wouldn't back down even if it means his death.

He looked at his nakama. He was shocked to see that Usopp had already fallen and Chopper was doing his best to defend the guy and himself. Luffy is at the same condition as him but was still more than capable to fight. It seems that his two nakamas were also hit by the drugged spears. Brook was still fighting off his attackers and like him was worried about his nakama.

Then, smoke enveloped them. It has a weird smell which made Zoro nauseous.

'Sleeping gas?', Zoro retaliated in his head. Despite covering his nose and stopping his breath, he was getting sleepy.

And then he fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Okay. So, the next chappie's out although thirty minutes late than my expected update date. Reviews, anyone? Please, please, please.. I beg of you. Bash me up, criticize me, I don't care! Just, give me a review!

Hehehe. :3

Kidding aside, leave a review or read my other stories. Either way, they help me.

**Preview**

_Chapter 3: The Secret of the Island! Where is Zoro?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**

They do not really understand anything about Zoro's swords. All they know is that the guy is good at using them. The swords are his important tools to become the best swordsman in the world. So how come, after their last adventure, he came back without them..? And instead..

**Disclaimer**

I do not own One Piece. All of the crazy "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen", "Oni Giri", "Mirage Tempo", "Usoppu Superu", "Diable Jambe", "Ranburu Boru", "Cies Fleur", "Coup de Vent", and "Yahazu Giri" are copyrights of Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Secret of the Island! Where is Zoro?<strong>

He can feel himself being dragged on his feet, his weight leaning forward. He couldn't see anything but darkness yet he can feel himself being moved.

'What the heck.', he thought to himself. He know that he can still think, his mind is only a little bit clouded. However, his body does not respond to the signals that his brain is sending.

He can hear his three swords clanging together. It seems that his captors had brought his weapons along. He wondered if Luffy and the rest were also being dragged like him.

And then he felt himself being enveloped with something cold. Is it air? Is it water? Or is it just some cold and damp blanket?

At long last, it sank to him what was happening. He was suffocating!

- o 0 o -

It was already dawn and yet there are still no signs of Luffy and the rest coming back. It was not as if Franky does not believe in his nakama-tachi's strength at all but he decided that it would be better to wake Sanji and the girls up. Just in case.

When the three were already gathered at the deck, Franky explained what happened last night. He told everything and did not leave a single detail out as this might cause them trouble.

"Why didn't you wake us up?!", Nami was the one who was furious the most. "You just allowed the two most idiotic guys on our crew ran like that! What are we going to do if we are caught up in more trouble?!"

Nami was furious. Indeed, her shark teeth was showing too intensely which is a true sign that she is highly worried about the other crew member's safety.

Sanji, on the other hand, had his back turned towards the others. He was looking at the tower. He is actually not worried about the others since he knows they were strong enough to defend themselves. Moreover, Chopper was with them so it would not really matter if the guys got wounded or something.

However, he cannot deny the fact that he wants to know what happened to them. It has been a long time already. If things were as easy as it seems, the team would have returned with smiles on their faces and bags of loot hung on their shoulders.

The idiots would be wrapping their arms on each other's shoulders, singing idiotic songs, and making merry.

Usopp would be his usual Usopp-sama self, bragging about how he supposed to have beaten his enemy. Enemies, for his lying matter.

Chopper would be happily embarassed that he has helped the stronger and older men in defeating the enemy. He would be wiggling his body and happily cursing at anyone who praises him.

Brook would be laughing haughtily, his trademark 'Yohohoho' would be heard as well. They might also make merry as he plays his beloved violin or his special guitar to a very festive tune.

And Zoro - that man. He would be smugly smiling for their adventure. He might also point out smugly how they have defeated the enemy and enjoyed their kill without the help of the ero-cook. Sanji knows that if they return, it would be a never-ending fight with the swordsman once again just because the latter man has taken a lead to something.

Just why the heck are those guys late?

- o 0 o -

It was Brook who carried the sleeping Luffy on his shoulders. On the other hand, Chopper had Usopp tied on his back as the latter man seem to have been wounded heavily.

Chopper instructed Brook to put their sleeping captain on his bed. He put Usopp down on the bed at his own place. He immediately tended to the man's wound.

After an hour, Chopper immediately joined the rest of the crew on the deck. Brook has already explained most of the parts of their adventure.

"I can't believe Zoro-bro can be dragged away like that.", Franky said unbelieving.

Brook was not completely asleep when the enemies had dragged off Zoro. However, he was not sure where they brought the man. All he knows is that the man, along with his swords, was dragged away. The four of them - Luffy, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp - were then thrown away outside of the tower. They were immediately thrown out of the tower.

All the first-hand account from Brook should be correct since this is the eternal man they were talking about. He should be able to witness some things that normal people can't. At least.

"Well, what I can't believe is that the rest of you were wiped out like that.", Nami stated. She was still obviously in shock about what she heard.

"The main concern here is where could they have dragged that shitty swordsman.", asked Sanji solemnly as he took another drag of his cigarette. He might not want to admit it but Brook, Franky, and Robin have noticed a trace of worry and nervousness in his voice.

"I don't know.", Chopper said. "I also can't believe that they were able to caught us off-guard with that sleeping medicine. If they have the intention to kill us, we might have been dead by now."

"We should consider ourselves lucky, then." Robin continued.

"What's with all this swords shit anyways?", Sanji said remorsefully.

Silence followed the question.

"Guys," Nami was the one who broke it first. "How are we going to explain the situation to Luffy?"

Everyone fell silent once again. True, it would be difficult to explain the result of their adventure to Luffy. Luffy might blame himself for it. If there is someone in the crew whom the captain trusts the most, it would be Zoro. He was the first member, after all. Most importantly, he was the one who watched over Luffy's back the most.

"But it's not as if Zoro is dead, you know." Chopper said optimistically. "There's just no way that he is dead. That is just impossible. I mean, this is Zoro we are talking about. He's like second to Luffy when it comes to strength and will to live!"

Chopper's voice was quivering. Of course, who wouldn't? Zoro was like a brother to him!

Sanji sighed. He does not want to accept that fact either. There is just no way that the man he considers as his biggest rival can be done in that easily! Moreover, just because of sleeping gas!

"How about we go search for him inside and outside the tower?", Sanji suggested. "I don't think that shitty bastard is dead, as well. I think none of us believe so, am I right?"

The rest of the crew nodded.

"When shall we start searching then, Sanji-san?", Brook asked.

"Immediately."

"I think we better wait for Luffy to wake up.", Robin suggested. "It would be better to tell him what happened and our next move. We wouldn't want the same thing to happen over again to any of us."

"I agree with Robin.", Chopper seconded while the rest nodded.

Indeed, they waited for their captain to wake up. They would tell him everything that has happened. Everything they know of. They would also tell him that they will find the man, no matter what it takes.

- o 0 o -

It was an hour into their waiting for their captain to wake up already. However, there are still no signs that the rubber man is going to wake up from his deep slumber anytime soon. Sanji was growing impatient. He was taking a hit on his cigarette, facing the tower, looking for any signs of suspicious behavior, and tapping his shoes against the floorboard of the ship.

It was definitely not easy just waiting without doing anything at all despite the fact that the swordsman could be in danger as they waited. Its not that he is worried. He would never allow himself to fall that weak.

The others were looking out for any signs of attack as well. They could not lower their guard for a minute since they do not really know what kind of enemy they were facing.

It was Franky, who was guarding the bay side of the ship, who noticed a young boy peeking out from a thicket. At first, Franky just thought of it as his imagination but the boy poked his head out once. Twice. Thrice. Many times until Franky was already sure it was real.

"Oi! Brat!", Franky called out which made the others turn towards his direction. "What are you doing?"

"Gah!", the little kid reacted and pulled out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Guys! It's been so long! Well, ugh, no excuses? tehe~ I know it has been more than a year but, for those who want to know my excuse, I got caught up with real life and all. I dropped out of college despite being a semester close to graduating since it felt like I made a wrong turn with my life. Then I started working while trying to figure out what I really want to do in the future. Well, all that melodrama and stuff. It took me a while before I got back to writing fictions.

This is a short chapter. I guess. Well, no action here, just some light-to-semi-heavy stuff. I'll try to post up the next chapter soon. I hope there would still be people who will read my story.

Thanks for those who have already left a review. I really appreciate them.

For this chapter, you guys know the drill already. Review away! :3

**Preview**

_Chapter 4: Catch that Kid! What's the Truth of the Island?_


End file.
